DEVIL
by stephalily
Summary: The girls of W.i.t.c.h., have grown up and have daughters of their own, who are ready to assume their roles as guardians. I am sorry im so bad at summaries. Rated T, just to be safe. Ch. 3 is up. Discontinued until.... ?
1. Chapter 1 Passing on the Heart

This is my first W.i.t.c.h. fic, and my first time posting on here. This fic will probably be several chapters long.

I do not own any of the original W.i.t.c.h. characters, or settings.

I only own my own characters in this fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: The girls of W.i.t.c.h. now have daughters of their own, and they are ready to assume their roles as Guardians of the Veil. As D.E.V.I.L. they now have to protect the worlds, from new evils, and still manage their normal lives. I'm sorry I'm so bad at writing summaries, please read it anyway it's better than the summary.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D.E.V.I.L.

Chapter 1: Passing on the Heart

Will woke up one morning the same way she always did, sun shining in her eyes and the phone ringing in her ear.

"Hi honey," Will yawned thinking it was Matt calling to wake her up. But the voice on the other end of the line definitely wasn't Matt's it was… HayLin's.

"Huh?" Haylin asked.

"Sorry Haylin I thought it was Matt." Will answered sheepishly.

"No, but could you come down to the restaurant quickly." Haylin sounded frantic.

"Yea I'll be there in a second." Will finished and jumped out of bed. She quickly threw on a pair of jeans, and a green tee shirt. Her chin length red hair hung sloppily in her face so she quickly brushed it then ran out the door.

It was still early; the sun was hardly up over the horizon. Will ran at top speed until she was just outside the Silver Dragon's front door. She breathed heavily and pushed open the door; but what she saw she hadn't expected.

Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia stood around HayLin; they all wore worried expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Will asked walking over to her group of friends.

But, as soon as she touched Cornelia's arm, they were engulfed in a bright stream of light.

The five girls were transported through time and space to another world that existed where time and space didn't matter-Candracar.

When the girls could see again the oracle and YanLin stood before them.

"Oracle?" Will asked.

"Grandma?" HayLin said in shock.

"What are we doing here?" Irma wondered out loud.

"Yea I thought our duties as guardians was over." Cornelia questioned.

"It is," YanLin responded, "there are new guardians that are ready to assume their roles. Now all they need is the Heart of Candracar."

Will's expression went into a blank stare. Aside from a few incidents, since the day she'd assumed the role as Keeper of the Heart it had been with her. And now she was to just give it up.

Slowly, she raised her hand to her heart, and the crystal immerged from her body. She held it in her hand and starred at one last time, before handing it over to YanLin.

"Thank you Will." YanLin responded gratefully.

Will suddenly felt weak, her face became a chalky color; her legs shook and soon gave out from under her. Luckily, Irma and HayLin were there to catch her a she fell backwards.

After some time, Will had regained much of her strength, and was now able to stand on her own.

YanLin then began to speak, "Girls, as you know you were guardians of the veil for some time. But now the duty is passing to the next generation of girls, and they are…your daughters." YanLin told them.

"Wha…What?" Taranee stuttered in disbelief.

"It is true: Irma, your daughter Eva will control the powers of water. Cornelia, your daughter Ilaina will hold the powers over Earth. Taranee, your daughter Vivian will wield the powers of fire. HayLin, the generation of our family becoming guardians continues, as now your daughter Lennee will have the power to control air. And lastly, Will your daughter Dezarei will be the…"

"Keeper of the Heart." Will finished for her, the tone in her voice though sounded distant.

"I have to get home and tell her everything now," Will insisted.

"No," YanLin spoke, "Everything I have just told you, from the time just after Will gave me the Heart till the time you return to Earth is going to erased from your memories; and will only return if/when your daughters tell you the truth about them of their own free will."

"What how can this be happening? First, you tell me my daughter is going to be the new Keeper of the Heart, meaning she will have to suffer through what I did. And now your saying I can't even warn her about it!" Will exclaimed.

"She must discover things her way, as must the other girls." YanLin said calmly.

"YanLin, this isn't fair! You can't do this to us, or to our daughters!" Cornelia yelled, "How can this be happening?"

"Cornelia please calm down, these are the oracles wishes as well as my own. We have both agreed that as you girls learned what to do right, and how to fix what you'd done wrong; so must daughters." YanLin finished and held her hands up into the air.

"Now girls, trust us. The oracle does know what is best. Now just relax…" and with that the room began to spin then fade away, as a blinding light surrounded the five of them.

The next they knew, they lay on the floor of the Silver Dragon.

"That was so strange." Taranee said.

"Yea, grandma just asked for the Heart then sent us home." HayLin stated confused.

"I wonder," asked Will "could this mean that there are new guardians?"

And with that they all said their goodbyes and Will, along with the others, headed for home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's a preview for chapter 2: (not titled yet)

Will arrived home shortly before she had to leave for work, her face was still slightly pale, and her eyes drooped with emptiness from the loss of the Heart. She walked into the house to see her 15-year-old daughter scrambling to get ready for school.

Her red just below the shoulder length red hair was neatly brushed, though the bangs that hung in her brown eyes covered a good part of her face.

"Mom weren't you going to wake me up today?" the girl asked.

"I'm sorry Dezarei, HayLin needed to see me quickly." Will apologized.

I'll be posting the whole thing soon, I hope 


	2. Chapter 2: First Day Attractions

Note: many of you have asking why name it D.E.V.I.L., well it is their acronym and that's about it. I also wanted it to use irony because they are so not evil.

I'm also really sorry it took me sooo long to update this chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: First Day Attractions

Will arrived home shortly before she had to go to work. Her face still slightly pale, and her eyes drooped with emptiness from the loss of the Heart. She walked into the house to see her 15-year-old daughter scrambling to get ready for school.

Her red just below the shoulder length hair was neatly brushed, though the bangs that hung in her eyes covered a good part of her face.

"Mom weren't you gonna wake me up today?" the girl asked.

"I'm sorry Dezarei, Hay Lin had needed to see me quickly." Will apologized.

"Well..." Dezarei began but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"That's them ill see you tonight. Oh and tell dad I wont be into work today. We're all going to hang out at Ilaina's after school." Dezarei said and ran to the door.

She opened it to reveal three other girls: the closest to her was Eva. She had her just below the shoulder length golden brown pulled over her shoulders, today she'd straightened it but usually it had a slight wave to it. The short blue tank top she wore matched her eyes perfectly. She also had on a pair of light blue, almost white, jeans. And light blue slip on converse.

Standing behind Eva was Vivian. She wore a simple tight brown tee shirt, black sneakers, and medium blue jeans that we're just a little lighter than the color of her hair. Also her naturally tanned skin made her brown eyes really stand out.

Dezarei then saw Ilaina leaning against the house. She had on a medium green long tank top, and a crème skirt that came just above her knees. Her navel length blonde hair was tucked behind her ears, and was gently blowing in the wind that had suddenly kicked up.

Dezarei then noticed Lennee running up her driveway. Her mid-back length blue/black hair blew almost straight behind her the wind was so strong, and she had to keep pushing her bangs out of her brown eyes. When she got closer Dezarei saw she had on a light gray spaghetti strap tank top, medium blue colored jeans with Chinese writing down the legs, and metallic sliver flip-flops on her feet.

"Sorry I'm late guys, but my mom was acting so weird this morning." Lennee told them.

"And yer mom's were there this morning too, but not for very long. They got there just before I went up to get dressed. And they left like 5 minutes later. But my mom was acting so shaky when I got down stairs I didn't want to leave." Lennee told them.

"My mom was acting the same way." Ilaina responded.

"That's weird mine was too." Vivian thought out loud.

"Now that you mention it my mom did look a little sick; but I'm sure they're all fine. So we should probably get going or we're gonna be late… oh wait I'll be right back." Dezarei remembered.

She ran into the house, and up the stairs to her bedroom. Quickly for the light switch, but just as she was about to flick it the light above her head shut off. 'That was weird.' Dezarei thought to herself. But she quickly snapped back to reality when she remembered her friends were still waiting for her. She ran down the stairs, met her friends and they began walking off for their first day of school.

The five girls made it into their classroom just as the bell rang.

"So nice of you to join us girls," the teacher standing at the front of the class said, "I'll excuse it this time since it is the first day of school, but next time I will mark you tardy, understand?"

"Yes," the 5 said in unison; then Eva chimed in asking, "Who are you? And where is our old teacher?"

"He went into early retirement, so they called me in. I will be your teacher from now on. My name is Miss. Hikuri." She informed them; and wrote her name beautifully on the board. The twists in her cursive writing almost made it look like another language though.

As she walked over to her desk a boy with pure blonde hair just below his ears, and crystal blue eyes dashed into the room. Miss. Hikuri turned quickly on her heels and starred at the boy, her raven colored shoulder length hair now hung over her shoulders, and her matching colored eyes seemed to stare right through the boy.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but it's my first day." The boy explained.

"Don't let it happen again," Miss. Hikuri warned him, then the tone of her voice changed and she sweetly asked, "Why don't you tell us about yourself."

"Ok, my name in Randy Cameron; and I've been home schooled all my life, and…" Miss. Hikuri interrupted Randy though.

"Thank you Randy, now would you please sit next to Dezarei." She said and pointed to the open seat next to Dezarei. He quickly took his seat and remained quiet.

The day passed quickly, for now it was lunchtime.

Dezarei, Eva, Vivian, Ilaina, and Lennee slowly walked out to the courtyard, and began eating their lunch.

"Dez…Dez…Earth to Dezarei!" Dez finally heard someone yelling in her ear; it was Eva.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Haven't you heard anything we've been saying?" Eva asked.

"No not really." Dezarei responded simply.

"Well of course she hasn't, she's too busy staring at Randy." Ilaina said with a smirk.

"Yea, but that's only because I feel bad that he's sitting all by himself." Dezarei covered.

"Well if that's the case, go and invite him to sit with us." Ilaina stated.

"I don't know…" Dez began, but Ilaina stopped her saying,

"Well if that's what you were thinking; then you should have no problem."

Dezarei sighed, but got up and walked over to him.

"Um excuse me," she said timidly from behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder.

In surprise he whipped around, causing some of the water in the bottle he was holding to spill onto her.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized when he noticed the watermark on her baby pink three quarter sleeve length, boat neck shirt, that just touched her navel. She also had on a pair of satin looking long black pants, and pure black pumas.

"Hey don't worry about it; it's water it'll dry." She smiled.

"No I feel bad; let me make it up to you. How about something to eat after school?" he suggested.

"Sure." Dez agreed. Then remembered, "Oh I came over here to see if you wanted to sit with us. So would you?" She asked hopefully.

He turned, picked up his things, and followed her to where they were sitting.

Lunch soon ended, and they all returned to class-which was uneventful- and soon the day ended.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked ch.2, now here's a preview for ch.3.

Chapter 3: The Newest Guardians

The day was now over, and Dezarei stood by the side of the school where she'd promised to meet Randy.

But before Randy could get there Ilaina, Vivian, and Lennee saw her and ran over to her.

"Watcha doing standing over here Dez?" Lennee asked.


	3. The Newest Guardians

Sorry this one took so long everyone, but I do hope u like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Newest Guardians

The day was now over, and Dezarei stood by the side of the school where she'd promised to meet Randy.

But before Randy could get there Ilaina, Vivian, and Lennee saw her and ran over to her.

"Watcha doing standing over here Dez?" Lennee asked.

"Oh I'm waiting for…" Dezarei was interrupted by Eva running over to them.

"He wont leave me alone!" Eva yelled.

"Who?" They all asked.

"Alexander!" She shrieked as the boy saw her, and ran toward her. His foggy blue/black hair that was cropped just above his ears blew back in the wind. And his foggy blue eyes sparkled at the sight of Eva.

Eva panicked and grabbed Dezarei's arm and pulled her along, out of Alexander's view. The other three followed, before they had time to stop, they fell into a bright white patch of light. The girls felt as though they were falling, and yet rising at the same time. And their bodies seemed to be tearing to shreds.

Suddenly the blinding light subsided. And the five girls stood in the center of some strange translucent palace.

Vivian fell backward landing on the ground stuttering, "How…how did we get here?"

"And where is here?…" Lennee asked, when Yan Lin standing before and began stammering, "I…I know…you."

"What!" The four other girls exclaimed.

"Yes, she's my great-grandmother." Lennee gasped.

"Please just call me grandma. But girls you have been summoned here on more serious matters. By now you have probably realized you are no longer on Earth, but now in a magical place that exists where time and space are unimportant. Welcome to Candracar." You five were brought here because you are apart of something much bigger than you can imagine. See around 20 years ago, in another world called Meridian there was an evil tyrant named Phobos; he treated his people with unsurpassable cruelty. But five girls, who called themselves W.i.t.c.h., were guardians, much like yourselves, were given the power of the elements to fight him and return the true queen to the throne; which they did. But they have now grown older, and so the duty as guardians is passing onto you girls." Yan Lin informed them, and began telling them about their new powers.

"Eva, have you noticed any water acting strangely around you?" Yan Lin asked.

"Well yea, this morning I was about to turn on the bathroom sink, but water just began spraying out of the faucet, before I'd even turned it on." Eva remembered.

"Yes, you are now the guardian of water." Yan Lin told her, then looked straight at Vivian.

"Now Vivian, has any fire been acting differently around you?" She asked.

"Yes today in biology we were working with fire, to measure how different liquids would react when heated; and the group next to us started a fire. But I just held my hand out to it, and it fizzled out; no one saw though; but the strangest part was it didn't burn at all." Vivian told them.

"Vivian all that happened because you are the newest guardian of fire." Yan Lin stated.

"Ilaina," Yan Lin looked at her, though Ilaina's face showed she was worried, "you may have noticed things associated with the Earth…" Ilaina interrupted Yan Lin.

"No," she said quickly, but after she thought about it for a moment she recalled, "the falling petals during lunch from the tree I was sitting under. One landed perfectly in my hair, and four other large one's fell around my shoulders making it look like a necklace."

"That is because you are the guardian of earth." She said.

Yan Lin began speaking to Lennee before she'd even fully turned around, "Lennee this morning on your way to Dezarei's house, you caused that wind storm. Because you now control the power of air." Yan Lin informed her.

"And Dezarei…" Yan Lin began, but Dezarei cut her off saying,

"Me coming here must have been a mistake then, because last time I checked there were four elements water, fire, earth, and air. So you could just send me home now, and everyone would be better off." Dezarei said angrily, thinking this was one more thing she'd be left out of.

"On the contrary my dear, there is; and it would be the powers over energy." Yan Lin then held out her hand, and a shimmering crystal orb appeared. The pink light glowed with such intensity and warmth that it made the five girls feel stronger just by looking at it.

"This is the Heart of Candracar, and the one that holds the powers over energy is also the one that is Keeper of the Heart. You are the one that binds all the powers together, and magnifies them. You are their leader, so be strong, and make your decisions wisely." Yan Lin finished and handed her the Heart.

"Now, you go you've been here too long." Yan Lin held up her hands and the white patch of light appeared once again. And Yan Lin motioned for them to get in.

"No way, the last time we went through there I thought I was going to die!" Eva exclaimed.

"This time it will be different, trust me. You now have the Heart of Candracar, it will do you no harm." Yan Lin finished and with that the four girls stepped through the portal, but Dezarei hung back.

"Excuse me Mrs. Lin, how will I keep my mother from finding the Heart?" Dezarei asked.

"Relax yourself, and just let your body absorb it." Yan Lin instructed and with that the Heart disappeared into Dezarei's body.

"Thank you." Dezarei finished and stepped through the portal.

And quickly and painlessly, landed by the side of the school.

"Guys, this is too much, how about we talk about it tomorrow?" Dez suggested.

"Sure." they agreed, and then realizing it was getting dark they all just headed for their own homes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all liked ch.3. I'll try to get ch. 4 up soon.


	4. AN DEVIL ended

I'm sorry to the people that liked this fic!

But I just got so many flames that I lost interest in it, and just couldn't come up with anything worth posting at all anymore!

SORRY!


End file.
